There are many instances where it is desirable to transport a first vehicle such as a motorcycle on a second vehicle such as a pick-up. One of the primary concerns when transporting the first vehicle is to retain the first vehicle in a stationary relationship with respect to the second vehicle.
Such a situation not only reduces the potential of damage to the first vehicle and the second vehicle but also reduces the potential for damage to other objects in proximity to the first vehicle and the second vehicle as well as injury to persons in proximity to the first vehicle and the second vehicle.
A particular challenge with transporting motorcycles is that motorcycles typically have two wheels. As such, the motorcycles do not have the ability to stand in an upright position without the use of a retraining device. Another challenge with motorcycles is that the motorcycles are formed in a variety of heights and lengths.